


Distortion in Drowning

by PeachesThePeaj



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Murder, Drowning, How Do I Tag, Not Beta Read, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesThePeaj/pseuds/PeachesThePeaj
Summary: An orphaned student was heading home from school when a very unfortunate train ride happens.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Distortion in Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I SUCK AT TAGS

Everyone always asks each other about their deepest and darkest sides in hopes of forming solidarity between similar sufferings from traumatic upbringing or a recent tragedy they had to live through. However, my soul and sanity have delved further towards point blank where there was my whole life haven’t had a glimpse outside the unforgiving darkness I was forced to linger in. From who I was to who I am, I do not have a clue if I am who I am supposed to be or am I even allowed to breathe the same air as some others who live normally do.

“Do you want to join us later?” a friend, I can call her that, asked me while we packed our things to go home from school. It was a peaceful day and they were heading towards this mall to enjoy a new attraction that was made for animation lovers like me and my friends, unfortunately concerning my inability to keep track of time, I shook my head to tell her that I can’t.  
“Aw, that sucks, I was looking forward to have fun with all of us there together.” She sulked and looked at me with disheartened eyes, obviously wanting to go with all of us involved in. I chuckled at her pout and ruffled her hair in an annoying manner, try to get her mind off of it.  
“I’ll be fine don’t worry about it,” I said, adjusting the straps of my bags on my shoulder to alleviate the growing ache that’s been building up on my back, grimacing as the scolding of my therapist echoes in my head but it’s not my fault for having to carry heavy books.  
“I will worry about it thank you very much,” She droned on sarcastically, smacking my arm lightly for messing up her hair. I snorted in retaliation but let the subject drop, falling in comfortable silence as the both of us went to the transport terminal.

We both parted ways inside the train station for she’s headed north towards somewhere in Caloocan while I was headed south towards Baclaran, to head on another terminal to head home near Filinvest. Upon entering the train cart, I saw an old woman napping on the seat with the rail while her grandchild played some games on his phone. I silently walked towards the other end of the bench and sat down, relieved to soothe the ache from my ankles from the long walk.

A few minutes have passed and the train was finally filled with people so it started to move, jostling the passengers for a bit before getting a smooth drive. More minutes have passed and the clouds have darkened, chilling the once comfortable atmosphere.  
I looked around to check if the other passengers felt the sudden drop in ambience but quickly found out it was just me being creeped out. Ignoring the chills running up my spine I closed my eyes and tilted my head rested my head on the railing, feeling the exhaustion seep through my bones.

We've passed by 3 stations from the central station when very distant screams were heard, it was vague and admittedly concerning but I chose to ignore in in favor of getting more resting time. Scrunching up my eyebrows, I tried to ignore the growing coldness that's been building up since earlier; shivering in distaste.

The train was filled with idle chatters for a bit when it suddenly turned deadly silent. Creaking an eye open to see if anything happened but all I see were blurry silhouettes, I rubbed my face to clear up the fog from my vision but when I opened my eyes, all I see was my mother, adjourning a disappointed look on her face.

I jolted in surprise and quickly paled, realizing the only person with me in the cart was her.  
"M-mom?" I croaked out, slowly backing out in fear of getring grabbed. Her face turned even more sour when she heard my voice, shaking her head, she took long strides from where she was standing to get to me while I tried to shrink on myself as she drew closer.  
She forcefully grabs my shoulders and screams unintelligible words to me while i struggle away from her grasp, a scream being torn from my throat.

"YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A LOWLIFE, YOU WILL NEVER GET TO LIVE FREE AND HAPPY BECAUSE YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" she screams with unmatched rage, shoving me from my seat but instead of hitting the hard ground, i was submerged in water, droplets filling my lungs as the grip on my shoulders were relentless in keeping me under. I tried to scramble up, grasping porcelain from the sides and pulling myself upwards.  
"Mom please!" I gurgled out, my voice suspiciously sounding higher and more emotional. "Mom please I'm sorry!"

I continued to scream out in desperation, crying as my mother continued to bring me down.  
"You've been a bad girl Patricia, I expected a 90 on that paper and you give me an 83?" She taunts, grabbing my hair and pulling it, burning my scalp and making me cry out even more.  
"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry!" I sobbed, coughing out water as dark spots filled my vision, shaking in fear as the realization that my own mother is about to kill me.  
"You deserve this punishment, dear," was the last thing I heard before darkness engulfed me.

["Miss?" A boy sitting next to a shivering girl looked concerned, the girl was whimpering quietly and few tears escaped her eyes in her sleep. He gave her gentle nudges in hopes of getting her to wake up, but to his horror, her body crashes down on the floor as the train pulls to a stop, a strangled gasp leaves her mouth before her head hits the pole and falling on the floor, blood flows slowly, staining the linoleum floor as the girl's eyes were opened in shock. It took them a few moments to try and see what to do but when they pulled her in, a cough bubbles up her throat and a gush of water comes out. Coincidentally a nurse was in the same cart as them when the nurse declared the girl died from drowning.]

**Author's Note:**

> sequel maybe?


End file.
